The invention concerns an apparatus for adjusting the vertical and longitudinal position and the inclination of a pivotable seat part of a vehicle seat relative to a floor structure of the vehicle, having a linkage that encompasses a linkage part, constituted by at least one articulated rectangle, that has a base, two rockers, and a coupler, the base being arranged in a plane extending substantially parallel to a longitudinal seat axis, and the rockers being pivotable about rotation axes extending substantially parallel to a transverse seat axis. The invention furthermore concerns a vehicle seat having an apparatus of this kind.